the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
(shut your eyes)
Non despair AU, no warnings apply minor and quick ikuzono but it's just a passing mention incredibly self indulgent lmao shut your eyes "Junko-chan... I'm gay." It had been so easy to say it in the darkness. According to Junko's glow in the dark watch, it was just past three in the morning. The only sound in their living room was the movie that was only playing as soft background noise, and the occasional creak of the house. Mukuro's stomach did nervous backflips as Junko processed it. Her sister was obviously tired, and was struggling to keep her eyes open. The new information only managed to tire her out more. They were huddled up on the sofa, under one big, warm blanket. Junko was pressed up against Mukuro, so that they could share the footrest. Her large pigtails were draped onto Mukuro's chest. Despite all the warmth, Mukuro was rattled with chills. Cool sweat had formed on her brow, and her heart had risen to her throat. The people on the television screen were moving at a snail's pace, or perhaps her entire life was going in slow motion. She slammed her eyes shut, but the phosphenes still remained. No matter how tightly closed her eyes were, the dancing colours remained. Junko's voice broke the deafening silence, "Don't be scared." Mukuro opened her eyes, "Huh?" Junko said, "I know you... You get scared and stressed quickly." Unable to argue, Mukuro nodded. Junko continued, "You know that you mean the world to me, right? And that I'll always be by your side, no matter what?" "You mean it?" Mukuro asked. Junko replied, "Of course. Sisters stick together, and we're twins so we're doubly stuck!" While her logic didn't make much sense to Mukuro, it managed to make her crack a smile. "Thank you..." Junko smiled, "I'm glad you told me." They fell silent for a little bit, before Mukuro said, "I... I have a girlfriend now. That's why I wanted to tell you." Junko turned to her, eyes wide, "Really? Who is it? Do I know her?" She looked legitimately excited to hear Mukuro's answer, which made the raven haired girl crack a smile. "It's Maizono-san," Mukuro said. She barely got the words out of her mouth, before Junko lit up, suddenly wide awake, "AYYY! So that's why you've been hanging out with her so much lately!" Mukuro rubbed her neck and nodded, "You caught me..." Junko beamed, "I'm so happy for you, Muku-chan. And just remember, you can tell me anything! I promise to always support you!" Mukuro said, "Thank you-" "Unless you kill someone," Junko added, "Cause then you'd kind of have to go to jail, since murder's the tiniest bit illegal?" Mukuro chuckled, "I don't plan on killing anyone." Junko said, "I mean, I'd totally help you hide a body, especially if they were a bad person. And I'd die for you for real, but I can't go to jail for you. Do you have any idea what that would do to my hair?" Mukuro's chuckle went into a full on laugh, "Never change, sis." They never finished the movie, but Mukuro was okay with that. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Mukusaya Category:Finished Stories